(DaeJae) Pepero
by yonjaedh
Summary: The story of jealousy Youngjae because pepero game..


_**Pepero**_

 _ **Cast : Daehyun x Youngjae**_

 _ **Length : Oneshot**_

 _ **Genre : Romance**_

 _ **Author : khnyje**_

 _Happy Reading!_

Youngjae terus menggerutu sambil menekan tombol-tombol di remot TV yang ia pegang. Dia kesal. Yah, benar-benar kesal. Dia menoleh ketika mendapati seseorang tengah duduk di sampingnya sambil memeluknya dengan erat. Dia hanya mendengus.

"Ck, yak! Lepaskan aku!"

"Eh? Kenapa kau marah, kau sedang _pms_ ya?"

 _PLAK!_

" _Hey, why you hit me?"_

" _You're just too annoying!"_

" _What the hell,_ tolong jelaskan bagaimana seorang Jung Daehyun yang tampan ini menjadi sesosok yang mengganggumu?"

"Cari tahu saja sendiri!" Youngjae beranjak dari sofa yang ia duduki tadi kemudian berlalu menuju kamarnya.

 _BRAKK!_

 _Youngjae menutup pintu kamarnya dengan kasar._

"Dia itu kenapa sih? Apa salah ku? Aku- ahh, dia cemburukah? Ahahaha dia cemburu melihat aku melakukan _pepero game_ dengan Junhong,"

Tiba-tiba terbesit sebuah ide.

"Junhong-ah, kau masih punya _snack_ _pepero_ tidak?"

* * *

"Youngjae- _yaaa_ , _My Lovely Baby_.. _open the door please_ ," Daehyun terus berujar sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Youngjae.

"Kenapa?" wajah Youngjae menyembul dari balik pintu kamarnya masih dengan raut wajah kesal.

" _I have something to do with you Baby, hehe"_ Daehyun mengerling, sedangkan Youngjae hanya mendengus untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

" _What?"_

" _Pssttt, we'll do it in your room kekekekeke"_ Daehyun tersenyum sambil menunjukan _snack pepero_ di genggaman tangannya, kemudian mendorong Youngjae untuk duduk di atas kasurnya.

" _Do W-what?"_

"Eey, tentu saja melakukan _pepero game_ , kau berpikir aku akan melakukan apa?"

"Untuk apa kita melakukan permainan bodoh seperti itu?!"

"Oh ayolah, _I know that you're jealous with Junhong"_

"T-tidak, aku tidak cemburu sama sekali!" elak Youngjae kemudian memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain. Uh, semburat merah menghiasi pipinya..

" _Look at me,"_ Daehyun menarik dagu Youngjae dengan lembut.

"Kau tidak pandai berbohong, aku tau kau cemburu. Kau cemburu karena takut kekasih tampanmu ini berpaling darimu kan?"

"Yakk "

" _Sstt,_ aku belum selesai berbicara. Dengarkan aku. _I love you,_ aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Jangan pernah berpikir bahwa aku akan berpaling darimu atau apalah itu yang membuat hubungan kita menjadi tidak baik. Dan lagipula itu hanya sebuah pekerjaan, aku bahkan bisa melakukan _lebih_ dari itu bersamamu," Daehyun tersenyum, kemudian memiringkan kepalanya mendekati wajah kekasih manisnya itu. Memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir kekasihnya.

" _I'm sorry, Daehyunie"_ Youngjae berujar sambil menundukan kepalanya dalam.

"Tidak apa, itu berarti kau sayang padaku. Ayo kita mulai,"

"Tidak, aku tidak mau.."

"Ah, wae?"

"Aku tidak ingin menggunakan _pepero_ itu,"

"Eh? Lalu?"

 _cup!_ Youngjae mengecup bibir Daehyun berulangkali. Hingga akhirnya Daehyun menghentikan kecupan itu. Kemudian menangkup wajah Youngjae. Memagut bibirnya perlahan.

* * *

"Jongup _hyung, snack pepero_ ku dimana?"

"Oh, tadi Daehyun _hyung_ yang mengambilnya,"

"Kapan?"

"Baru saja,"

"Jongup _hyungggg.._ aku mau makan _pepero_ ku. Kenapa kau memberikannya pada Daehyun _hyung?_ Aku tidak mau tau, pokoknya _pepero_ ku harus kembali."

"Aku akan membelikanmu yang baru _Junhongie."_

"Tidak mau! Ayo cari Daehyun _hyung,_ aku mau _pepero_ ku!"

Dan Jongup hanya menghela nafas, sambil mengikuti langkah Junhong.

"AAAA, Yongguk _hyung,_ Himchan _hyung!_ Daehyun _hyung_ ternyata seorang _Vamp_

" _Ssttt,_ Junhong- _ah_ lebih baik kita pergi dari sini" ujar Jongup sambil membekap mulut Junhong.

' _Ugh, dasar hyung gila! Jika mereka ingin melakukannya kenapa tidak mengunci pintu. Ugh,'_ Jongup terus merutuki dua _hyung_ nya itu. Bagaimana tidak? dua _hyung_ nya itu saling bercumbu bahkan sampai terbaring di atas ranjang mereka. Beruntunglah kedua _hyung_ nya itu tidak mendengar teriakan Junhong yang harusnya terdengar karna teriakannya begitu menggelegar. Atau mungkin hanya berpura-pura tidak mendengar. Dan dua _hyung_ nya itu masih dengan setia melanjutkan _'kegiatan'_ mereka.

* * *

"Kau mendengar teriakan itu?"

"Tidak, aku hanya mendengar desahanmu saja," Daehyun berujar asal. Semburat merah menghiasi pipi _chubby_ Youngjae. Youngjae memukul dada Daehyun pelan.

"Aku mencintaimu Daehyunie,"

"Aku tau, dan Aku juga mencintaimu," Daehyun tersenyum, kemudian kembali memagut bibir kekasih manisnya itu..

 _End!_


End file.
